The invention relates to a method for evaluating the authenticity of a painting a well as a corresponding use.
DE 10 2009 023 756 B4 describes a method for verifying the origin and authenticity of images, comprising the steps:    a) Transferring the image to be verified or parts of the image to be verified to at least one data record with the help of a digitizing means, in particular a scanner;    b) Analyzing the data record(s) and determining characteristic features or parts of characteristic features, in particular points or lines or point groups or line groups or patterns that are contained in the data record in digitized form, wherein the characteristic features to be determined are stored in a database;    c) Wherein the determination of the characteristic features is performed in the data record(s) by comparing the data record(s) with the characteristic features present in the database and wherein the characteristic feature is assigned specifically with the help of pattern models of the characteristic features stored in a database;    d) Determination of reference features of at least one of the characteristic features or parts of the characteristic features, which are contained in the data record(s), wherein the reference features of the characteristic features are either stored already in the database or are generated during the ongoing process; and    e) Wherein the database has an additional assigned data record for each of these stored characteristic features.
The Hough method should preferably be used for analysis and determination of the characteristic features in the image to be verified or in portions of the image to be verified. However, use of the Hough has shown that it does not supply reliable results and therefore does not allow a reliable conclusion about the authenticity of a painting with sufficient certainty.